


Angels

by reveriemystique



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveriemystique/pseuds/reveriemystique





	Angels

"Alright," John said as he finished tucking his young daughter in. "Do you want me to read you a story?"

Charlotte paused, silent.

"Pop, when is Daddy coming home?"

John stopped short, pushing back the flood of thoughts and feelings threatening to overtake him.

"Sweetheart..." he began, trying to keep his voice calm and level. He had to be strong, for her, he had to be strong. "Sweetheart, Daddy's not coming back."

She looked at him with a bemused expression.

"Where did he go?"

John fought back tears. "Daddy went up to the clouds, to watch us and make sure we're safe."

"Like Sasha?"

"Yes sweetie," his voiced cracking as he remembered their old dog. Sherlock hated that dog. "Like Sasha."

"Why doesn't Daddy want to be with us?" Charlotte asked, brow furrowed.

"Charlie, Daddy wanted to be with us, but... the Angels needed him so he could help people up there, instead of down here."

"Is Daddy an Angel now too?"

"Yes sweetie, Daddy's an Angel now."

"Oh," she said, looking down, "I guess that's okay then. But..."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"But I miss him," she whispered, her voice on the verge of tears.

John gathered his little girl in his arms, hugging her tight. She let her tears out and cried into his shoulder, tears of sorrow and loss and love.

"So do I baby, so do I."


End file.
